Life of a Slave
by 0 Beautiful Passion 0
Summary: In this time of age nekojins are kept as slaves for the rich. Ray is no exception. Growing up in slavery he knows no other life. But when one person shows him love... Will it be enough to save him? Or will he continue suffering until the end of his miserable life?


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Summery: In the world this story is set in, nekojins are seen as no more than slaves and servants. After all, that is what the humans keep them for. Ray is a slave of the Hiwatari house. He has been tortured and tormented his whole life. But, when one person finally stands up for him, will it be enough? When one person finally loves him, will it save him?

Author's Note: So I've been reading a lot of fantasy and master-slave fics, so I got inspired to write this.

 _Flashbacks_

*Stressed words*

Character POV

"talking"

"~talking in a different languages~"

0000000 = time lapse

Prologue

* * *

...Life of a Slave...

High in the mountains, away from the seas, there is a small village in China. A newborn kitten's cry is heard as he takes his first breath. The wind breathes a sigh of relief as the leaves bid fair well to the trees. The newborn was softly washed, blessed into the Fang tribe, and handed to his mother. She cradled and cuddled him as he giggled and pulled a little paw out of the blanket to touch the woman's face. Soon, his name was proclaimed to be Ray. The name meant "the grace of God". Ray was a beautiful baby, with big bright golden eyes, sun kissed tan skin, thick raven hair, and a perfect small nose. The time that the baby spent in the village was peaceful, but soon that would all change.

0000000

A woman hidden by many hoods and cloaks clung a wailing child to her chest as she ran for their lives though the dark, wild, forest of hidden China. Only a short year after Ray was born strange men dressed in black came to the village. They captured all of the women, men, and childeren; killing the elderly, disabled, and useless. Ray and his mother were the only ones who escaped. She ran about five miles before she collapsed, still holding the sobbing boy. She could smell that the foreign men were close. She then realized there was only one way to save her beloved child.

The nekojin woman rocked her kitten into a light sleep. She dug a shallow hole with her claws and wrapped her child in a cloak before laying him in it. The beautiful woman covered him with leaves and other plants after she leaned down and kissed him for the last time. The strangers were close now. She made a bundle of cloth, huddled it against her chest, and ran. The men soon caught up with her. They presented their leader. A man in his 60's with two toned bushy gray hair, dull angry red eyes, and a bone chilling scold.

"We had a promise Lian." He said. "I know." She replied. They ripped the bundle of cloth from her arms and violently tore it open. There was no baby inside. "WHERE IS IT?!" The man bellowed. "I'll never tell you!" Lian screamed back. He slaps her hard but the beautiful nekojin stands her ground.

A shot rang out.

The bullet whizzed through the air and into the sky. A baby's cry is herd not too far away. The older man smirked as his men raced away to find the child. He pulls a sharp iron sword out from his belt, but before he can use it Lian says, "His name is Ray." He ignores her and says, "Goodbye Lian." She answers with, "Goodbye Voltaire."

Then he thrust the blade into her stomach and twists it. A blood curdling scream is heard just before the beautiful woman hits the ground.

Dead.

A few minutes later the men come back. One is holding a baby wrapped in a thick black cloak. Voltaire rips the sword out of the woman and walks toward the child. He's set on killing it too, but the boy's beauty mesmerized him. "He will be brought to my estate as a slave. Raise him *property* and by the time he is three, he shall be a present for Kai." " The older man demands. "His name is Ray." He adds. "Yes sir." They all reply before handing the child to a butler and walking back to their horses while Voltaire makes his way back to his privet carriage, pondering what to do with the boy when he comes of age.

0000000

Meanwhile, a three year old boy sits on his windowsill, in the dark of night, waiting for his Grandfather to return. He left two weeks ago but has yet to come back. This boy had burning crimson eyes that clashed with his two toned blue hair. He also had four dark blue fins tattooed upon his face.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! But hey, it's just the prologue. Thanks for reading and there's a lot more where this master piece came from. Although it might take a while.


End file.
